Humiliation or Bliss
by Welcome2MyWorldxoxo
Summary: What if you had a self-proclaimed disease? One that made you wary of women? What would you do if someone offered to help you with it? Would you refuse or would you accept? There are only two ways it could end...O/s For the Naughty and Nice Holiday contest
1. Chapter 1

**"Entry for the Naughty or Nice Holiday Contest"**

**Summary: What if you had a self-proclaimed disease? One that made you wary of women? What would you do if someone offered to help you with it?  
Would you refuse or would you accept? There are only two ways it could end...Humiliation or Bliss.**

**Pairing: Edward and Bella**

**Category: Naughty**

**Word Count: 5,995**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, SM does**

"Dude! This is going to be a great night!" Emmett was practically bouncing around in glee as the cab took us down the Vegas Strip. I rolled my eyes and pushed my glasses up my nose, "Why do I even need to do this?" I muttered, "The only thing that is going to happen is that I'm going to have a few drinks and then sneak out the back while you're not looking."

Emmett gave me a disgusted look, "You sicken me; you know that?" I just shrugged and toed my shoe against the cab floor.

"Don't be so hard on him Em," Jasper, my best friend, interrupted. "He's had a hard year. Plus, didn't we have something more important to be discussing," he said pointedly. Emmett looked blank for a minute- not a big feat for him- before his face lit up and his eyes sparkled. I was immediately suspicious. If Emmett's eyes were starting to sparkle it meant he was up to no good.

"Yes we do Jazz; yes we do indeed." He slapped me on the back nearly sending me flying into the seat in front of me before swinging his beefy arm over my shoulder. He cleared his throat, "Being your big brother and all, I only want what is best for you. Now we both know you've had some troubles in the women department and developed what I like to call an FOP. It's not a nice disease I'm telling you."

I frowned at him, "An FOP?" I asked. He nodded, "Yep, a Fear of Pussy." My face immediately went red and I looked at the floor hoping against hope that the cabbie wasn't listening to our conversation. "I do not have a fear of...pussy," I muttered embarrassed to even be talking about this.

Jazz patted my shoulder, "There's no need to be embarrassed about it. I mean; if I was in your position I would have one too. We are trying to do is the whole 'face it and embrace it' thing." I think that was meant to make me feel better, but really all I wanted to do right now was dig a hole and hide inside it.

I knew they were just trying to help, but I mean I think that was nearly impossible. I've had sex a total of three times in my twenty-three years and they all scarred me for life. The first time was the summer before I left for college. My girlfriend, Irina, and I, decided that this was the best time to give ourselves to each other.

It was safe to say that the whole thing was a complete disaster ending up with her dumping me and calling me, and I quote, "a lousy fuck." The second time was at some frat party that Emmett forced me to go to. She fell asleep before we were even done. The third time, well, Tanya and I had dated for three months, then we finally had sex and she disappeared the next day. I never saw or heard from her again. Since then I have avoided sex like it was the plague using the 'I'm waiting till marriage' excuse.

It was safe to say that sex just wasn't for me.

If it wasn't for the copious amounts of porn I had- and used- I think Emmett would have openly called me gay by now.

"...So me and Jazz decided that the only way that you are going to get over that fear is to take it one step at a time. So we are going to an exclusive gentleman's club, get a few drinks in you and find a nice girl for you to fuck." He looked so triumphant that I didn't have a heart to pretend to shoot myself.

"Um...thank you?"

He rolled his eyes, "It will help you immensely. As your brother I happen to know that you are not bad in bed. I mean the genetics speak against it. All you need is a bit of confidence and a few naked girls," he said confidently. "Think of it as my early Christmas present."

"I've seen a lot of naked women," I pointed out.

He sighed, "Yes, but not in real life so suck it up because we are here."

I looked out of the window to see that we had arrived.

The words 'The Titty Twister' flashed in neon lights above the doorway along with the picture of a breast being tweaked by a hand.

"Classy," I commented and Emmett shoved me out of the cab and handed the cabbie some money.

"I don't need any of your sarcasm, Edward," he said sternly and pushed me in the direction of the entrance where a scary looking bouncer stood with a clipboard. "Name," He barked. I tried to walk-run-away, but Emmett had a firm grasp on my t-shirt.

"Cullen," He said calmly like he did this every day. The man looked down at the clipboard and then looked us over before grunting and letting us in. Emmett shoved me forwards into the darkened hallway. Music pumped through the building and Jazz pushed the curtain away and I was met with the sight of scantily clad women everywhere; on the stage dancing around poles, serving drinks, on men. Everywhere even wrapped in tinsel and other festive get-up.

I gulped and forced myself to follow Emmett and Jasper to a table near the back. Emmett had a shit eating grin plastered on his face and he wiggled his eyebrows at me. "Bet you're glad that you have me as a brother," he said and I just raised my eyebrows at him and slunk down into my seat wondering when this night would be over.

_Early Christmas present indeed, _I thought bitterly. _Cheap, evil bastard._

Emmett went off to get us some beers and I had time to wallow in my problem. I had to admit that I did have a slight problem. Every time a woman even looked at me I would clam up or tell that I was married.

"Any advice?" I asked Jasper whose eyes were transfixed on one of the girls on stage.

He turned to me, "First things first; you are the aggressor, not the aggressed. You have to take charge of the situation. Women like men who know what they are doing; so just do what feels right and ask her what she likes." I gave him a look telling him that he really wasn't being very helpful.

"I hate to break this to you Jasper, but the word 'aggressive' and my name do not go together. Maybe the words 'scared shitless', but not aggressive."

I was officially fucked- and not in the cock in pussy sense. Might as well admit it now and save myself the embarrassment of realizing it half way through some bad attempt to have sex.

Emmett came back with our drinks his grin even wider, but this time I noticed that his eyes were twinkling again. He handed us our drinks and rubbed his hands together. "This is going to be great night."

I eyed him suspiciously and took a long pull from my beer. I was going to need a lot of alcohol if I was going to survive this night.

"Guess where Rose and Alice are?" Emmett said resuming his whole bouncing in his seat thing. I raised my eyebrows at him waiting for him to spit it out even though I had a pretty good clue where they were. It wasn't like them to be away from their boyfriends especially at this time of the year.

"The airport; they want us to come pick them up."

Jasper was already half out of his seat by the end of Emmett's sentence. I sighed; well there goes our guys' weekend. Not one night and I'm already the fifth wheel. I stood to go with them but Emmett pushed me back down "Whoa, where are you going?" I frowned at him confused.

"To go with you to pick up the girls?"

He shook his head. "Uh uh, I will pick them up and then I'm coming right back. Guy's night is not over. You will get over your FOP if it's the last thing I do. Jasper will be keeping an eye on you."

I groaned and slouched back into my seat. I knew that there was no way that they would let me leave as long as they were there. I downed the rest of my beer and waited for Emmett to leave so that I could do the whole 'I need the bathroom' and sneak out the back and hide in my hotel room for the rest of the night.

I turned back to Jasper.

"How exactly am I supposed to get laid? All the girls here are just doing it for the money and the one's that aren't I don't think I want to go near." Jasper waved me off, "Stop being so dramatic and go get us some more drinks." I was about to tell him where to stick it when I noticed a brunette girl with a big chest and wearing a slutty Mrs. Clause costume was walking our way with a determined look. I stood up abruptly and dashed off leaving Jasper to deal with her.

Served him right anyway. I made my way over to the bar, ordered a Jack and slid onto a bar stool. Who knew how long it would take for the brunette to finish and leave.

"Merry Christmas," I turned to the right to see a woman sitting there. I let my eyes sweep over her and my breath caught in my throat. She was wearing a green cocktail dress that fell just above her knees and her shining brown hair hung low on her back. Her lips were plush and pouty and her eyes were the color of chocolate.

I felt my body react as she chewed on her lip.

I let out a low keening noise before looking around to check if she was actually talking to me. No one else was around so I guessed so. Thankfully the bartender gave me my drink and I slammed it back, drinking it all in one go. I slammed it down on the counter and wiped my mouth with the back of my arm.

"My name is Bella." She stuck her hand out and I stared at it before looking up at her. '"Do you work here?" I blurted out unable to control my filter. She raised her eyebrow at me and withdrew her hand. "I think I'm wearing a bit too many clothes for that," she said wryly. I had blushed bright red at that.

"I'm sorry; it's just that you're...well really pretty...and what other reason would you be talking to me for." She seemed amused by my rant. "No offence taken. So stranger, are you going to tell me your name or am I going to have to force it out of you?" She ran her tongue over her bottom lip before winking playfully. I gulped and took off my glasses and started fiddling with them.

"I-I-um…my is Edward," I muttered putting them back on and scrunching my nose up briefly.

One girl plus one Edward; equaled a mess of jumbled words and humiliation. I needed to find a quick escape.

"Edward..." She mused and I could feel myself hardening as her tongue wrapped around the word. Never had my name sounded so erotic.

She focused back on me. "So, apart from the obvious, what brings you here?" I blushed and ducked my head letting my hair fall in my eyes. "My brother and my best friend convinced me to come so that I could get over my 'FOP'..." I stopped realizing that I had revealed too much.

She raised her eyebrow amused. "I was actually referring to you being in Vegas, but now you have me intrigued. What is this 'FOP' you speak of?" I was beet red now and I shook my head.

"I-I-I...It means "Fear of Pussy." I slapped a hand across my forehead wondering why I didn't just lie. She choked slightly on her drink before recovering her cool demeanor. "What exactly is a fear of pussy?"

"Um...I-I-I just had some bad experiences with sex in the past that make me wary to get in bed with a woman again. I get anxiety attacks and it just...really sucks." She nodded and turned back to her drink and picked up her drink and took a sip. Thinking that this was the end of our conversation I quickly ordered another jack and a beer for Jasper. I put down my money and tapped my fingers on the bar nervously hoping the bartender would hurry up so I could get back to my table.

"You know," She mused. "I might be able to help you with that." She looked up at me with a sinful smirk and raised eyebrows while I swallowed hard and tried to discreetly adjust my cock that was straining through my jeans.

It obviously wasn't discreet because her gaze immediately fell to my little problem. "Well, it seems someone likes that idea." She said amused and I turned to look for the bartender to see what was taking him so long. He was on the other side of the bar talking to one of the dancing girls and I sighed.

"H-how would you do that?" I stuttered.

"I studied Psychology. I know a thing or two that could help enhance your performance and make it pleasurable for the both of us."

I was actually pretty eager to take her up on her offer because let's be honest with ourselves it would probably never happen again, but the gentleman in me refused to put her through the humiliation of it. "That is a nice offer but I couldn't do that to you. I'm sure you can get any guy here to take care of your needs, but I can't." She rolled her eyes, "Oh please, like I want any of these perverts. You on the other hand seem nice and incredibly cute."

"I-I-I honestly have no idea what to say," she laughed quietly and shook her head.

"Say yes. The only thing you really need though is someone to _show_ you what to do. So things come easier to some than to others, but at the end of the day everyone has to learn." I swallowed and ran a hand through my hair. "Oh-okay" I squeaked. She grinned and patted the seat next to her.

"Let's have a few drinks first so you can loosen up and get to know each other better." I nodded eagerly and sat by her.

We talked for a while and I found out that she was twenty seven and was here because one of her friends had asked her to stop by to retrieve a key that she had left behind. Her father was in prison and she had basically raised herself from the age of fifteen making her act older than she actually was.

I wasn't sure how long we sat just talking and drinking, but when I looked around the place that had once been lively was practically empty. Only a few stragglers were left sitting at the front next to the stage and there was definitely no sign of Jasper.

I looked down at my watch to see that it was past midnight.

"Wow, I...uh...I better get going." I mumbled standing up to leave thinking that she most likely had forgotten about earlier. She grabbed me by the back of my shirt and pulled me back in my seat. "Nice try Eduardo. We have an agreement that includes a bed and two very naked people. Am I correct?" I nodded slowly and swallowed.

"Yours or mine?" She asked looking rather pleased that she had gotten her way.

"Mine I guess," I said seeing as if anything went wrong she would have an easy escape route. Little did I know that she wouldn't need it.

~#~

Her naked body writhed underneath me as I trailed kisses between her breasts. I groaned as she pushed her hips up into mine and pulled back so that I was resting on my haunches. I looked down between her parted legs at her dripping, swollen pussy and couldn't help my ego inflate. I did that to her, I made her wet. I looked back up at her flushed face. "Tell me what to do," I whispered breathlessly to her, pleading softly.

"Teach me how to touch you."

She whimpered slightly before sitting up partially and bringing her knees up, spreading them wide.

She took my left hand in hers and guided it in between her legs. "Like this," she whispered, taking my index finger and stroking her soft, wet skin with it. I groaned at the heat and wetness that surrounded my fingers and she let her head fall back, exposing the long column of her neck. I watched in rapt amazement as our fingers worked her pink flesh, stroking and touching her intimately.

"I need your fingers inside of me," she whispered, her eyes heavy with lust. I brought my other hand up slowly; all the while keeping my eyes locked on hers, and pushed a finger inside her slowly.

Her walls spasm and stretched round my finger and I didn't waste time in adding another. I moved them at a slow, gentle pace to match the speed of my other hand. Our eyes stayed connected as we touched her; the lust and passion swirling in the air around us. She whimpered softly and her breathing sped up as she clenched down around my fingers.

I groaned and closed my eyes minutely feeling my cock throb and force itself against my underwear, leaking, begging me to let it free. I re-opened my eyes and let out a moan at what I saw. Her free hand that had been clutched by her side was now palming her breast.

She twisted her nipple between her fingers expertly and thrust her hips up against my hand. "Please," she whimpered, "More." I sped up my hand thrusting my fingers into her at a fast pace. I also sped my other hand up following the path that she had guided me.

She let go of my hand and dragged her finger, still wet with her juices, along my lip before slipping it into my mouth. I sucked her finger greedily and wrapped my tongue around it making sure to get every last drop of her essence into my mouth and onto my taste buds. She pulled it out of my mouth with a moan and crashed her lips against mine. She wound both her hands into my hair and pushed her hips harder into my hands starting a faster rhythm.

Her hands tugged relentlessly at my hair as our tongues mimicked the movement of her hips and my fingers. She mewled into my mouth and I felt her tightening further around my fingers. "I'm so close." She whispered pulling back and leaning her forehead against mine.

Her eyes fluttered closed as I furiously rubbed her clit and her nose scrunched up slightly. "Come for me Bella." I murmured quietly, pleading rather than demanding her to come.

Her eyes shot open and I stared deep into her swirling brown eyes as her mouth fell open slightly and her back arched thrusting her breasts into my chest as she clenched down around my fingers in a death grip.

Small shudders wracked through her body as her orgasm overtook her. "Oh God Edward," she moaned loudly her fingers flexing in my hair. Her juices coated my fingers and she slumped forwards breathing hard. I slowly eased them out as she let out a small giggle.

"Wow Edward, if I knew that you were this good I wouldn't have bothered taking you out for a drink first." Humor sparkled in her eyes and I felt a blush creep up my skin, "That good eh?" I asked jokingly, but actually wanting to know if she was just trying to boost my ego.

She lifted my hand that was still covered in her juices and sucked my fingers into her mouth. She moaned swirling her tongue around them. Her eyes were dark and there was no hint of humor left in them.

She dropped my hand dragged her lips up my cheek and up to my ear. She let out a breathy moan, "You have no idea how good." She murmured running her nails down my chest. I shivered in anticipation as her fingers brushed the hair at the bottom of my stomach and dipped into my boxers.

She leaned back; her bottom lip placed firmly between her teeth, and pulled them down slowly.

I couldn't help the groan that escaped me as I was freed from my cotton confines. I discarded my boxers quickly and looked up to see her reaction to my body. Her gaze burned my skin as her eyes trailed down my body hungrily. My cock twitched under her scrutinizing eyes and she licked her lips.

"Hmm...You are a big boy," she murmured huskily wrapping her hand around my throbbing cock. She glanced up into my eyes giving me a sensual wink before pushing me backwards so that I was lying down with my head at the end of the bed.

She crawled in between my legs and grinned down at me before flicking her tongue out catching the head of my cock. I groaned long and loud forcing my hips not to buck upwards into her face. She ducked her head down and took the head of my cock into her mouth. Her hair fell around her so that I couldn't see anything and let me tell you I wanted to see it, badly.

I leaned up resting on my elbows and brushed her hair out of the way. She looked up at me from under her eyelashes and slowly slid her mouth down further causing my cock to disappear into her mouth.

It was like suddenly I had tunnel vision and all I could see was her lips wrapped around my cock. Nothing else in the room existed but her mouth on my cock.

She moved her mouth back up and released me with a pop. I groaned as the cold air hit me and she licked her lips. "Tell me Edward," she murmured, "How do you want me?"

I furrowed my brow trying to concentrate on what she was saying. "W-w-what do y-you mean?" I panted. She tilted her head to the side and ran her tongue up the length of me. I groaned and fisted my hands into the sheets.

"I mean, how would you like to fuck me?" She looked up at me with those wide, expressive eyes and I closed my eyes to try and gather my thoughts. She sucked the head into her mouth for a second before releasing it, "Answer me Edward," she demanded.

"Fuck! I don't know." I whimpered helplessly sounding like a petulant five year old. I wasn't used to even having sex, let alone choosing how I would like to have it! I was treading in new waters and it seemed like I was starting to sink.

I felt her hair caress my chest as she climbed up my body, "Would you like to know how I want you to fuck me?" She asked quietly, her breath fanning across my face. My eyes flickered open on their own accord and I looked away suddenly feeling shy, "Yes, please."

She tapped my cheek and I looked up at her a blush staining my cheeks. I just hoped it was dark enough that she wouldn't see it. She frowned at me and shook her head, "No Edward, you don't get to be shy now. Order me to tell you how I want you. Make me beg for your cock." My eyes widened at her words and I made a low keening sound, "I-I-I-I...What?"

She closed her eyes and spoke with a low, yearning voice, "Tease me. Control me. Dominate me Edward."

I swallowed tightly. She wanted me to lead. I felt panic start to set in. I practically had no clue as to what I was doing and she was asking, no begging, me to do with her as I pleased.

Suddenly realization hit me. She wanted me, not just because...well I'm not sure what drew her to me in the first place, but she trusted me to take and give her what she needed, no hesitation, no second guessing. For some crazy reason she thought I would be able to satisfy her needs as well as my own.

I let out a noise akin to a growl and crashed our lips together wanting to feel that plush, soft, pliable skin against mine. She moaned in my mouth as I tugged on her hair. I put every fear and insecurity away and decided to just go with my instincts.

I moved her backwards till she was lying with her head nestled in the pillows and kneeled between her spread legs. To see her spread out and open for me made my chest constrict. It was all for me. I leaned and crushed our lips back together before trailing kisses down her jaw to her neck.

"God Bella, you don't know how much I want you," I groaned into her neck. She arched her back and wrapped her legs around my waist causing our hips to rub up against each other in the most delicious of ways. "Tell me," she moaned arching her neck as I sucked on it.

"God I can't even begin to explain how much I want you. I see you lying here with your legs spread for me and my brain just shuts down. You want me. God I just can't wrap my head around it."

She let out a strained chuckle, "You better start because this is happening and if you don't get inside me soon I will not be held accountable for my actions." She ground into me and my eyes rolled back into my head, "Keep doing that and I'll cum all over you." I warned through gritted teeth.

I leaned over to my bedside table and quickly opened the drawer pulling out a full pack of condoms. I ripped it open and grabbed one of the small silver packets. Bella snatched it out my hands and ripped it open with her teeth before reaching down and rolling it onto me expertly.

"Inside me. Now," She ordered growling and I positioned myself between her legs looking in her eyes making sure that she wanted this. She bit her lip and nodded sensing my hesitation. I took that as all the confirmation that I needed I took a deep breath and pushed into her slowly. I snapped my eyes closed and gritted my teeth together.

I had forgotten just how hot and tight being inside a woman was. It was the most excruciating pleasure I had ever felt. She placed her hands on my back once I was all the way in keeping me still, "Give me a minute," she panted squirming under me a bit. I frowned wondering what I did wrong. I had eased into her slowly and it wasn't like I needed a manual to find my way inside her. It was pretty straight forward.

She must have seen my face because she explained, "Don't worry. It's been a while and you're rather big so I need time to stretch," I blushed beet red at that. I was too big to fit comfortably inside of her.

"I'm sorry," I muttered and she giggled like what I had just said was the funniest joke in the history of the world, "Wow I think you're the first guy to every say sorry for having a big dick."

I blushed an even deeper shade of red but was soon distracted when she wiggled her hips under me, "You can move now," I pulled out slowly all the while gauging her reaction before thrusting back in. My eyes rolled back into my head as I felt the friction between our bodies, it was like nothing I had ever felt.

Not even the other times I had sex could have prepared me for the feeling of being inside Bella.

She clutched my shoulders tightly in her hands as I started to move inside of her, letting my instincts take over.

"Does that feel good?" I whispered breathlessly into her ear really wanting to make her feel all the pleasure that I could.

"Oh, God yes," she moaned loudly, her back arching.

My fingers dug into her hair and I pulled her head down and kissed her fiercely as our hips moved against each other. I closed my eyes and focused solely on her. The feel of her constricting around me with every thrust I made. The pure; undiluted heat enveloping me, so silky, so hot. It felt like she had her own volcano between her legs. I moaned into her shoulder enjoying the feeling of her wrapped around me. It felt so good, yet somehow it wasn't enough. I wasn't even sure what I needed.

"I need more," I panted hoping that she would know what to give me and that I wouldn't sound stupid. "Tell me what you need and I'll give it to you," she said breathily. I pulled back and looked down in her eyes. The sincerity and trust in them astounded me. If I asked she would gladly give me whatever I wanted. I had never had that feeling before.

"I don't know," I answered the varying parts of my brain warring with each other to try and figure what exactly I needed while making sure my hips continued to thrust forwards. She frowned and pushed my shoulders backwards causing me to panic. Had I done something wrong? Overstepped some sort of boundary?

She moved higher up the bed successful breaking our connection and twisted around so that she was lying on her stomach before rising up on her hands and knees. "Try this." I sat back on my haunches my mouth open.

She was offering for me to take her doggy style. God, this woman was my soul mate.

She wiggled her pert little bottom making the temporary lust haze I had fallen into dissipate. I wiped the drool off the corner of my mouth and snapped into action. Why was I kneeling here like some sort of moron when this woman was patiently waiting for me to fuck her?

She wiggled it again and I let my hands trace all over her ample bottom. It was like a perfectly shaped apple. Without conscious thought I brought my hand down and slapped her ass. She yelped in surprise and before I could die of embarrassment from my rash move it turned into a moan.

"Y-y-you like that?" I asked genuinely mystified. She draped her hair over one of her shoulders and looked over at me, her eyes all dark and lustful. "Again," she whispered and I wasted no time in bringing my hand down on her flesh. She arched forwards her stomach practically scraping the sheets. "Yes," she hissed.

"Harder," she ordered, her breasts swaying with every shallow breath she took.

I brought my hand down on the other cheek and it resounded with a firm smack. Her hips buckled and a wanton moan escaped her parted lips. "Oh God Edward," she moaned, "Inside me. Now." Her voice turned into a growl and I placed my hands on her hips and thrust into her in one long stroke.

Her muscles fluttered around me clutching me in a vice grip and I groaned while panting "so tight," in a tense, barely controlled voice. I wanted to stay within her, wrapped in her soft skin, forever, with her little body shooting electricity through me. I paused once fully inside of her not knowing if she needed time to adjust to me again.

"Please move Edward," she whimpered, "for the love of God please move."

She pushed back onto me pushing me further into her more forcefully than before. I kept an even pace as I pressed in and out of her, almost pulling out completely before filling her until my hips touched her thighs.

"Does this feel good?" I asked, increasing my pace.

"Yes," she said breathlessly with her head lulled back. I pulled her even closer needing her body to be in contact with every inch of me that was humanly possible. The only words I could think of to describe it would be a total act of selfless possession, if that makes any sense.

I buried my head in her hair and inhaled her scent. She was so intoxicating. Everything about her was so different, so new, and I craved it, I needed it. I had never felt like this before. I didn't know that such a strong connection could exist between two people, especially since I had known her for such a short time.

I released my hold on her and grabbed the top of the headboard above her to use as leverage and pulled out before I thrust myself back into her, earning a gasp.

"More," she moaned loudly, throwing her head back, allowing me to the pale curve of her long, beautiful neck.

I continued to thrust into her, enjoying the chorus of moans and whimpers falling from her lips.

"Harder, Edward, please, do it harder," she cried.

Gripping the headboard as hard as I could, the muscles in my forearms bulging, I thrust my hips forwards harder. "I-I'm so close, so close, Edward," she panted.

"Come for me, Bella." I ordered wanting to feel the gloriousness of her squeezing and tightening around me knowing that it was me that brought her release.

Her hips were meeting every thrust I provided with equal force, and soon I felt her walls began to milk me. Her muscles clamped down around me making it nearly impossible to move and she threw her head back and screamed my name.

"That's it baby," I grunted still thrusting into her, "Scream my name."

Everything around me exploded into a million lights as I released heavily into her.

We stayed that way for a few minutes; her on her hands and knees, her arms visibly shaking from holding herself up and me leaning over her with my hands gripping onto the headboard like it was my only lifeline.

We finally managed to pull ourselves together enough to fall onto to the bed side by side.

What I had just done finally dawned on me as the lust induced haze lifted off my brain. I had just fucked and spanked a woman I hardly knew and loved every second of it. I didn't even know I had it in me. This woman was everything a guy could want and more. She buried her head into my chest, "Can I stay?" she asked quietly, the uncertainty visible in her voice.

I hummed, "You can stay forever if you like." I murmured quietly feeling my eyelids droop with exhaustion.

She chuckled, "Maybe I will."

"Maybe you should," I whispered back.

"Hmm. Merry Christmas, Edward."

**AN: I wrote this in the summer, but never found the right time to finish it. But I saw the contest and thought that this would go quite nicely with the theme. Review!**


	2. The Next Morning Outtake

**AN: This is just a short unbeta'd look at what happened the morning after the one-shot.**

My eyes opened slowly and I stretched my body feeling completely relaxed and sated. A small moan alerted me to the presence of a girl curled up against my chest. My already swelling, throbbing cock placed between her ass cheeks. I groaned as images from last night hit me. How she had taken charge of me as she pushed me into my room, practically ripping my clothes from my body before pushing me back on the bed in only my boxers.

The seductive dance she had performed for me as she had slipped out of her dress and underwear. The way she had forced me to take charge. I swear I could still feel the effects of the rough sex we had on my body. For the first time in my life I felt...powerful...majestic...invincible.

I was slightly surprised to find her still in my bed this morning though. I had expected her to leave before I woke up and I wondered what her reaction would be when her eyes opened. Disgust? Humiliation? Bliss? Relaxed?

Maybe she had just wanted the night to bag a guy who was younger than her and just have fun...

_You let me violate you,  
__you let me desecrate you,_  
_You let me penetrate you,  
you let me complicate you,_

My head shot up at the pretty ironic lyrics coming from my phone and I quickly untangled myself from her and grabbed it off the nightstand.

"Hello?" I hissed quietly as I tiptoed naked across the room and into the bathroom.

"Yo Edster, where are you? I'm hungry and the girls say we should wait for you." I tried to wrack my head for a good excuse to bail, but I was coming up with nothing. "Uh...well...I'm not really even awake so why don't you guys go on ahead and I'll catch up with you later." I cringed at how lame I had sounded and just hoped that Emmett would buy it.

"Just woke up! Dude, its like eleven...wait a second...did you get lucky last night?"

"I-I-I don't really feel comfortable talking about it right now Emmett-" I started, but he cut me off. "She still there, isn't she? You dog! I knew you had it in you. All you needed was a little push in the right direction and..."

"Oh god," I muttered quietly as I felt two smooth hands running over my back and down to ass where they gave a quick squeeze. I spun round, the erection that gone with my conversation coming back full force. She smirked seductively as I blushed and opened and closed my mouth without actually saying anything.

She plucked the phone from my hands and purred seductively into it. "I'm afraid that Edward is busy right now. Please call back later." She ended the call and dropped my phone on the counter before running her eyes all over my body.

"And I thought you looked good last night," she muttered before grabbing my hand and dragging me back into my room. She pushed me onto the bed and wasted no time in climbing on top of me and smashing her lips against mine.

I groaned and let my hands slide cautiously up onto her hips as her hands wound themselves into my hair and tugged, leaving a delicious burn in its wake. She soon shifted her lips down to my jaw where she nipped at it before continuing on her journey.

Her tongue laved over my nipples before she blew on them. I groaned and arched my chest up into her asking for more, but she was already gone from that spot. By the time she got to my hips, my cock was leaking and throbbing with need.

"Please," I pleaded, my breathing coming out in pants. She looked up at me, "You know I never did get to finish what I started last night and I am nothing if but thorough." Before I could even think to open my mouth I found myself engulfed in my hot mouth.

I hissed through my clenched teeth and drew my right leg up until my foot was flat on the bed before spreading my legs wide, exposing more of myself to her. My head fell back and my eyes closed as my hands trailed down my stomach to where she was.

Last night had been a revelation to me and I was adamant to be the aggressor, to take charge of her like I knew she wanted me to. My hands raked through her hair, pushing it back away from her face as I would it around my hands and pulled on it gently to test the waters.

She let out a moan, causing vibrations to shoot through me. I gasped and arched my hips upwards as I controlled her pace with my hands. "Yes," I hissed out. "That's it baby." I quickened my pace as I thrust up into her mouth, effectively fucking it.

I wasn't sure for how long I could last, her mouth was like a furnace that I never wanted to leave. I was wound up tightly and the only noises I could make was grunts and pants and my mind was just a haze of lust so when one of her hands snaked behind and pressed at my back entrance I shot up, my toes curling as my hips lost control and I forced her head down further into my lap. My balls tightened and I came in three hot spurts down her throat.

I collapsed back against the bed, my body a mass of sweaty, jelloed limbs. I was practically wheezing by how hard I was breathing and I barely registered the fact she had moved until I felt her lips against mine.

Our lips moved languidly against each other as our tongues swirled around each other and I couldn't even find it in myself to feel disgusted about being able to taste myself on her.

"You are so fucking amazing." I growled at her and she threw her head back and laughed. "I could say the same." My eyes were immediately drawn to her breasts and without thought I rolled over so that she was under me and attacked them, one hand palming her left breast and my mouth firmly sucking on the other.

She moaned and writhed under me and the feeling of power washed over me. To have a women completely submit herself to you is a heady and overwhelming feeling and as I cupped her ass in my hands and lifted her pussy to my face, I was thankful that she had given me this.

**AN: I know its short, but at least its something. Review!**


End file.
